Truth or Dare
by Wolf of the Light
Summary: Misty, May, and Dawn love playing pranks on others. But when they see Drew at the store, Misty can't help but dare May to mess with Drew. She agrees, but on one condition: She has to play a dare on someone else. Ikarishipping Pokeshipping Contestshipping
1. Shirts Ahoy

Okay, this is my first story, even though I've been on this site for a couple years XD I'm trying my best, but it may not be very good most of the time, so please bare with me! :)

* * *

It was almost morning by the time one of them started to stir. Dawn sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned into her hand, a yawn so big it stretched her jaw out, popping her ears. Massaging her jawline she stood, stepping over Misty to get to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, jolting May awake.

"D'wah? What time is – HYAAUGH." Her question was cut off by a yawn as she rolled onto her side to look at the alarm clock that was sitting on her night stand. She kicked off the covers and stood up, heading over toward the bathroom door, which Dawn had apparently forgotten to lock, since May was able to turn the knob and get it partially open before Dawn screamed on the other side. "Sorry!" May cried as she slammed the door close again. She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor where she landed with a dull thud.

Misty was sitting up, her eyes still half closed in drowsiness as she asked, "What's going on May? Did you walk in on Dawn again?"

"Yes," May yawned. "That girl needs to learn how to lock the door behind her when she needs to go pee in the morning. I hate it when that happens after you two sleep over."

"Speaking of which," Dawn called through the door as they heard a flush. "May, do you know what happened to my hat? I can't find it again."

May sighed as she stood, using the wall for support. "Max probably knows where it is. He seems to know everything when it comes to the lost and found. Let me go see if he's awake yet." She shuffled out of the room, dragging her feet along the carpet.

Misty ran a hand through her hair as she stood and walked over to the bathroom door, opening it, knowing it was finally safe. Dawn was standing in front of the mirror trying to tame the mess she called her hair. It was frizzy and stuck out at odd angles. She was pulling a brush through her blue locks, trying to get rid of the tangles. She set the brush down on the counter, running her fingers through her hair, causing some strands to rise with static electricity. "Whoops," she said, grabbing one of the many types of elastic hair bands that sat on a hook above the light switch. She pulled her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, wisps of hair falling loose, framing her fair face.

"Dawn, you look fine," Misty said as she sat on the edge of the tub, crossing her legs as she yawned.

"I do not. I look horrible." Dawn leaned over and reached into her over night bag that was laying next to the sink. After digging around for a few minutes her search seemed to become frantic, objects flying from her bag as she tried getting to the bottom. "Oh my gosh, I can't find them!" Dawn cried, her hands finally stilling.

"What this time?" Misty yawned, bending over to pick up the items that Dawn had cast aside in her search. Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, Tampons (_Ew_, Misty thought), her shampoo and conditioner, and a bunch of accessories that she couldn't identify, but she picked them up anyway, handing them over to Dawn as she hastily helped clean up her mess.

"Thanks. And I left my clips at home, I can't believe it, I forgot that I wore my hair half up to school Friday." She sighed and sat back on her hands on the shiny linoleum floor.

"I'm betting they're by your bed. That's where you always put them when May and I stay over," Misty said as she sat next to her younger friend. "We can stop by your house today on our way to town."

Dawn sighed again. "Yeah, maybe. I guess I could go without my hat too, that is if May doesn't find it. I bet Max isn't even up yet."

Misty leaned back toward the door, listening as May came back into the room. "He awake yet, May?" she called.

"No," May replied. "The little twerp is still out cold. I mean, it's almost ten. He's usually up by now." She sighed as she dropped down to the floor with the other girls. So, what's with the little social gathering? You two aren't gossiping again are you?" She raised an eyebrow first at Dawn, who just smiled sheepishly, then at Misty who became suddenly interested in what she called her nails. "Come on, tell me," she said, looking between the two of them.

"Well, actually, I hadn't told her anything yet, you came in before I could say anything," Misty responded, rolling her eyes. May laughed, with Dawn joining it. Misty grinned. "Okay, how about we go into Max's room and either write all over his face with marker, or make it to where he can't get out of his room?"

The two laughed again.

"I say marker," May said.

"I say trap him," Dawn said.

The two looked at each each, then held up their hand in silent agreement for a game of rock-paper-scissors. In a two-out-of-three game, Dawn won. She hooted and punched the air. "Yesss, I am the rock-paper-scissors queen, hee hee!"

May and Misty quickly cover her mouth, straining their ears to see if anybody had heard Dawn's outburst. When they were answered with silence they both gave sighs of relief, releasing Dawn.

"You dummy, you could have woken up the whole house," May hissed. slapping her in the back of the head.

"Ow! Meanie!" she whispered, sticking her tongue out like a five year old at May, which got the brunette mad.

"Why you -!"

May lunged at the blunette, but Misty stopped her in time, muttering, "Quit it. Remember who we're supposed to torture here. Max, not each other."

They glared at each other, both of them going "Hmph!" as they looked away. Misty just rolled her eyes and stood, her friends following suit.

"Come on, let's go."

They went through May's room to the door, listening. They could hear the snores of May's father down the hall in her parents' room, and the light breathing of Max across the hall. Misty took a step into the hall, then a few more when she figured it was safe. When she looked back and saw that Dawn wasn't following, she pulled the blue-haired girl into the hall behind her. Dawn stumbled over her feet and into Misty, who almost fell over, even with how light Dawn was.

"May," Misty hissed over her shoulder as she picked Dawn off of her. "Get an old T-shirt. One that's long-sleeved."

May nodded her head vigorously and disappeared behind her door. Misty and Dawn could hear her rummaging around through her draws, and heard her when she murmured, "A-ha!" She rushed back into the hall with a faded black tee with white sleeves. She handed it to Misty who silently opened Max's door enough to where she could peek her head around the frame and check to see if he was still asleep. And he was, all three of them could hear his light breathing as he dreamed, unknowingly the source of the girls' latest prank on him. The last time they had set a prank, there had been pillow feathers everywhere in his room. The girls had to clean the whole thing up, but they never gave up.

Misty silently shut the door, tying one white sleeve in a knot around the doorknob, pulling it till it was tight, but loose enough so somebody could untie it once Max started wailing for help. They were sure to get in trouble for trapping him, but it was worth the laugh they were getting. Misty pulled the tee across the hallway to May's door, but paused before she tied it to the doorknob. "Wait, we still need to change, don't we?"

May and Dawn looked at each other, then at Misty, nodding. They rushed back into May's room, hurridly getting dressed so they could get out of the house before anybody else woke up and caught them in the act of trapping Max in his room.

After getting ready they finished tying the tee to May's door and hurried downstairs, giggling as they each grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table. May scribbled a quick note for her parents, letting them know where they were going, and writing below:

_P.S. Don't kill us for tying Max up, it was just a harmless prank :D XD_

_Love, MMD _

_ XOXOXO  
_

Then they hurried out the door, making sure that the front door didn't slam behind them. They ran laughing to May's red '07 Infiniti, throwing their bags in the back and climbing in. As May pulled out of her driveway they rolled the windows down, then they drove off toward town to spend their day.

* * *

Hoo, first chapter down. So tell me what you think please? I'd like to know how I did. Please and thank you!


	2. Nothin' but Basket

"Okay, so what do you think of this stuff?" Misty sprayed the perfume in the air in front of Dawn and May. They leaned forward and took in the lavender scent. "So? Should I get it?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I've always been more of a lemony-type girl. What do you think May?" Dawn turned to their brunette friend as she mulled it over.

"I'm not sure either," May responded, her head tilting to the side, like a cat deep in thought. "I like it, but I guess it's … Well, I'm not sure, but I don't think it'd be a good choice for me."

Misty shrugged and put the bottle back in the box then on the shelf with the other perfumes. Then when she looked over Dawn's shoulder she said with a grin, "Don't look now May, but Drew's right over there."

May's hand froze over a different bottle of perfume and snuck a glance behind Dawn, while the younger girl turned completely around and saying, "Hey, Drew!" She waved her arm in the air, raising her voice so they could hear her. May flipped and covered her mouth, yanking her and Misty to the floor, hiding behind the perfume shelf.

"If you do that again, I will hurt you severely," May hissed in Dawn's ear. But she just rolled her eyes. Instead of saying anything else though, she just followed behind May, stooped low to the ground so as not to be seen over the merchandise on the shelf. As they were making their way through the store, trying to be stealthy so Drew wouldn't see them, Misty grinned as she came up with an idea.

"Hey May, I dare you to go put something in the basket Drew's carrying," Misty said, pointing over the top of the aisle where Drew was standing near the back, one of the store's grocery baskets hanging from his hand.

May looked to wear Misty was pointing. Her face turned red at the prospect of having to go near Drew alone. Then she looked back at her friends, her eyes narrowing. "All right, but you two have to come with me, then Misty has to do a dare made up by me," she grinned.

Misty frowned, then nodded. "You're on."

The girls snuck through produce, then through the snack aisle until they were just one aisle away from Drew. May looked at the girls, jerking her head in Drew's direction. Misty and Dawn nodded, then tiptoed their way over to Drew. When they were close enough, Dawn tapped him on the shoulder, smiling brightly when he turned around. He grimaced and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say hi," Dawn said, her smile widening until her cheeks hurt.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "So …?"

Dawn waved. "Hi!"

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head. All the while, May was slipping around the end of the aisle, hiding behind a person's shopping cart if need be, earning her some odd looks from the shoppers. While Dawn and Misty had managed to get Drew's attention, May had run across the store to the feminine needs department, grabbing a pack of Tampons, which she was promptly going to hide in Drew's basket while he was preoccupied with the distraction Dawn and Misty were hopefully pulling off.

"So," she heard Dawn say, "how's your weekend so far? Ready for the test tomorrow in Math?"

_Dawn, _May thought, _worst subject to even start with._ Drew hated Math, or anything to do with numbers. No, he wasn't stupid or anything like that, he just didn't see the need to learn about polynomials and integers, and all the the stuff that included numbers that they were being taught in their Mathematics class.

Drew's eyes narrowed. "If you didn't know, I see no point in learning anything about those polynomials and integers that man you call a teacher is "teaching" us. So no, you can consider me "unready" for the test."

_Knew it_, May thought smugly. She took the moment as her chance, sneaking up behind Drew and placing the Tampons among what Drew had already picked up. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to look at what he had because Dawn started to panic because Misty (who was also panicking) wasn't helping her keep up their distraction, and she had nothing else to say that she could think of, so May ran lightly back down the aisle she had come from, then turned around about halfway and started walking back toward her panicky friends, their last hope in keeping them from blowing their cover.

"Hey guys! Why did you wander off without me?" May faux asked as she rounded the corner where the three were standing. Drew turned around and over his shoulder Dawn shot her a grateful look. "Oh, hi Drew," May said as nonchalantly as she could, giving away her embarrassment by her face reddening unintentionally because of their close proximity.

Drew noticed this and grinned. Just to make her more uncomfortable, he took a step closer to her, May taking one step back. This just seemed to please Drew even more, his grin turning into a smirk. _He feels satisfied with making me uneasy_, she thought, peeved. Her face now reddened in anger as she stood up straighter, looking the green-haired boy in the eye, steady blue to amused green. "Come on girls, let's get out of here before I do something stupid." _Like trying to hit him across the face_, she finished mentally. She promptly turned on her heel and started walking away, knowing Dawn and Misty would follow shortly behind, not wanting to be left with Drew.

They left Drew there smirking, but not for long, for when he went to check-out and the cash register saw the Tampons in his basket, she tried not to laugh because that would be rude. Drew noticed her face, then looked down at his basket, his face turning red when he saw the Tampons, then he yelled, "_MAY_!" which caused the three friends to run through the back entrance cackling.

Return to Top


	3. Stop and Go

**A/N** Chapter three is up! There isn't a prank in this one, but there will be in the next one. And I know the story is labeled as Romance/Humor, I promise to put some romance in soon, I just wanted to get a few good laughs out of these first chapters XD

* * *

"May, that was the best prank_ ever_!" Dawn giggled as they leaned against the wall behind the store. They had been standing outside ever since Drew had yelled May's name when he had discovered the Tampons at the cash register, shoppers watching them with curious and confused expressions as they raced to the back of the store, laughing the entire way. It had taken them some time for the giggles to die down, but that only started another round of laughs. Now they just stood there, their sides feeling sore.

"Yeah, that was better than the one we played on Max than morning," Misty agreed.

"Yes, well," May replied, "I do believe I have a gift." She grinned and busted out laughing again at the thought of how Drew must have looked when he had found the Tampons. Misty and May exchanged a humorous glance. "So, where to next girls?" May asked once she calmed down.

"I don't know, let's see if Drew has figured out where we ran off to," Dawn said, opening the door a crack to peer into the back of the store. "Well, I don't see him but -" Her eyes widened and she slammed the door shut. "Run!" She scampered off, Misty and May chasing after her. The door crashed open behind them, and May looked over her shoulder, which was a mistake because she saw a furious and embarrassed Drew streaking after the three of them.

"May!" he yelled, causing May to pick up speed, pulling her car keys out of her pocket, hitting the unlock button on her key. The telltale beep that came from her car let the girls know that the car doors were unlocked, but the car was about five meters away, and Drew was catching up fast. They rushed to open the doors, slamming and locking them so they couldn't be opened from the outside. May put the car in drive, Drew managed to stop them before May could pull out of her parking spot, slamming his hands on the hood of the car. "May, out of the car, now!" he shouted.

May slammed her hand against the steering wheel horn, the sound blaring in all of their ears. Drew covered his ears, as did Misty and Dawn, and backed away from the car. May cringed at the loudness of the horn, switching the car into reverse and twisting around in her seat to see out the back window better. Dawn and Misty ducked, knowing how crazy May could drive sometimes, Dawn laying flat in the backseat, Misty leaning forward and covering her head. May screeched out of the parking space, barely managing to miss a car that was parked next to them, then sped off and out of the store parking lot.

* * *

"Holy cow, that was scary!" Misty said when they were stopped at a traffic light. She stuck her head out the open window, swiveling in her seat to peer at the cars behind them. "You really made him mad, May."

"Me? You two were a part of it too! Why am I the only one who gets in trouble?" May slid down in her seat, immediately straightening back up when the light turned green and traffic began to move.

"Yeah, but Drew thinks you were the one who came up with the idea, unlike the person sitting in the passenger seat who actually did," Dawn replied, leaning forward so her head was in between the front seats. Misty shot a glare over her shoulder directed at the blunette, who just smiled sweetly at her older friend.

May just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, Drew's out to get me, and now it's your turn Misty. Time to do a dare on Ash while there's still time." Misty and Dawn gave her confused looks, then at each other. May grinned. "I saw Mrs. Ketchum in the store as we were running through the back entrance. I've noticed that every time she goes shopping, since she and Ash live down the road from me and my family, she takes close to an hour to get everything together. Why it takes her so long, I have no idea. I think it's because she stops and chats with other customers," she said, turning the right signal on before she pulled into Dawn's driveway. Misty had told her about Dawn wanting her clips, so she figured she could be nice and let her get them before they went to Misty's to plan. She shuddered at what might await her at home. "All right, we have about forty minutes to plan and get ready, so lets hurry. Dawn, you still have those water balloons from last summer right?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, they should be somewhere under the bathroom sink with the nozzle."

"Right. Misty, you and Dawn run inside and fill up about twenty balloons, but not too many. I gotta go find a slingshot."

"A slingshot?" Dawn asked. "Why do we need a slingshot?"

May grinned again. "It's a part of Misty's prank on Ash."

Misty and Dawn's eyes widened. They looked at each other, both of them breaking out in grins. Then all three of them started to laugh, each going to do their part of the plan.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry it's so short. I'm still planning out the prank on Ash. I bet this next chapter'll be fun to right :D Oh, and review! Please and thank you! :3


	4. Ready, Aim, Splat!

**A/N**: Fourth chapter, raring to go! \(^o^)/ I had trouble writing this one at first, but then after a while (meaning staying up the entire night thinking and trying to draw what I was writing xD) I finally got an idea. Now read! I commandeth you! XD

* * *

"Okay girls, I've got the slingshot." May walked into Dawn's bathroom where Misty and Dawn were filling up water balloons in the sink. The nozzle had broken while filling one balloon and water had splashed all over the girls, making their clothes stick wetly to their skin. "Yeesh, you two have looked better."

Dawn shot her a glare. "I feel like a wet cat," she said, sticking her tongue out like said animal. Dawn looked at May. "How much longer do we have till Mrs. Ketchum gets back?"

May checked her watch. "About half an hour, closer to twenty-five minutes. You two get cleaned up and I'll take the balloons out to the car." Dawn and Misty nodded, Misty handing May the bucket filled with water balloons. When May grabbed the handle, the bucket hit the floor, excess water splashing out onto the linoleum tile. "Man, how much water did you put in these balloons?"

Misty laughed. "We filled them up until they were close to bursting. Ash will have a lot of water to mop up and balloon pieces to clean off the floor."

"Well, I'm the one having to break my back carrying the bucket out to the car," May grunted as she dragged the bucket toward the stairs. "If these fall all over me, Misty, I'm coming after you."

Dawn laughed while Misty looked at the floor, hoping May made it down the stairs dry.

"Come on, Misty," Dawn said, pulling Misty toward her room. "Let's get changed so we can get out of here." She led Misty by the arm to her closet, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"All right, let's hook this baby up."

Misty wrapped her hands around the stretchy double cords that were attached to the slingshot's frame, pulling it as far as she could, securing it with the hook attached to the thick string they had brought along with them, along with a thirty pound weight that she had put on a stack of books that May had surprised the girls with so that it was aimed towards Ash's closed bedroom door.

"I managed to sneak back into the house while my parents were still sleeping. Max hadn't even woken up yet," May laughed. "Either that or he hadn't realized that he was stuck in his room."

"You're parents are going to kill us for that, you know," Dawn mused as she fixed the slingshot into place with two more weights, twenty pounds each, on either side of the slingshot. They'd tied string around the forked prongs, knotting the string several times so it wouldn't slip out of place or break. The string was tied to the weights on the floor, and May had even taped the bottom of the handle to the floor with masking tape. It was a good thing the floor was hard wood, or else the carpet might have caused problems keeping the slingshot facing in the right direction. "And they haven't even woken up yet? What is it, like quarter of eleven?"

"Ooh, then that means we need to hurry up. Mrs. Ketchum should be getting home anytime now," Misty said as she hurriedly fixed the bucket into place, making sure none of the balloons fell to the floor and busted.

May checked her watch. "All right girls, set up the last wire then we're out of here."

Dawn tied an invisible string of wire around the thirty pound weight, unrolling it from a spindle, all the way across the hall to Ash's door. She cut the wire with her teeth, then tied it around the doorknob, like Misty had earlier that morning with May's old T-shirt to Max's door. When she'd finished the knot, she stuck the spindle in her pocket, motioning for the girls to come closer. They gathered around Ash's door, hearing his snoring through the wood.

"He sounds like a dinosaur," May giggled. "Misty, you're going to have a hard time sleeping when you two get married."

Misty turned bright red at Misty's suggestion, then, with a silent cry, chased her friends down the hallway, May and Dawn giggling as they ran down the stairs with Misty behind them like a bat out of Hades'. But on their way to the door, they were interrupted with their messing around by Mrs. Ketchum opening the kitchen door. She looked at the girls with surprise, seeing as how Misty was sitting on May's back tugging on her hair, while Dawn was trying to get her to stop.

"Well, hello girls," Mrs. Ketchum greeted them, smiling warmly. She shut the door with her foot, walking over to the counter, setting the groceries down on the granite top. She looked at the girls. "And what brings you three here this early in the morning?"

They all turned red at the questions figuring they'd been caught. "Well …" May started, "If you really wanna know Mrs. Ketchum …" Dawn and Misty gave her panicked glances, but she decided to plow on anyway. "We played a prank on Ash!"

Mrs. Ketchum blinked at them, then she laughed. "I told you girls you can call me Delia. And what did you you girls do to play a prank on my little Ash?"

"Water balloons Ms. Delia," Dawn sang happily.

Delia laughed. "Well, I just hope it's not too much for me to clean up."

"Yeah, we hope so too," May agreed, still under Misty's mercy.

There was a crash upstairs, and a surprised, "What the -?" then the sound of the water balloons busting as they hit their target. They all looked at the stairs, hearing Ash's cries above as he came towards the kitchen, most likely covered in water, if Misty's aim had been right.

"Mom?" Ash called down the stairs. His voice sounded funny. "Why was there a bucket of water balloons aimed at my door with a slingshot?

When he got to the bottom step, the girls had to keep from laughing. The bucket that Misty had aimed was on Ash's head, most likely stuck. They could see his hair sticking out from under the bucket, dripping with water. Soon it became too much for them to handle, and everybody in the kitchen busted out laughing as Ash tried to pull the bucket off.

"Oh my gosh, Misty, you're aim is the BEST!" May cried, tears gathering in her eyes from laughing so much. "Never doubt this girl when it comes to a slingshot and aiming a bunch of water balloons!"

"Misty? You did this?" Ash asked while still tugging helplessly at the bucket. He plopped down on the stairs, attempting to use his feet along with his hands to pull the buck off. This only caused him to fall forward, tumbling down the last couple stairs, landing in a heap on the floor. Misty got off May, rushing over to help Ash off the floor. She wrapped an arm around the bucket on his head, pulling. With a bit of twisting the bucket finally came off. Rubbing his eyes, Ash looked up at Misty, confusion clearly on his face. "Misty?"

Misty's face turned pink as she nodded. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that Ash. Don't take it personally okay?"

Ash just looked at her, then nodded. "Un. All right." The way he stared at her made Misty redden even more, and she just had to look away. Ash was confused. "Huh? Misty?"

"I-it's nothing," she stammered, backing away from Ash, bucket still in hand. "Well … We better get going." She hastily handed him the bucket, even though it was Dawn's and rushed toward the door. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder, Dawn and May rushing after her.

"Wait, don't you want to stay for breakfast at least?" Delia called after them.

"No thank you Ms. Delia!" Dawn called as she climbed into the backseat. She rolled down both backseat windows and stuck her head out as May started the car. "Maybe next time!"

* * *

As May drove down the road, she noticed somebody walking on the sidewalk. "Hey Misty, isn't that Paul walking his dog?"

Dawn jumped in between the seats, searching beside the road. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, then she popped out the back window again. "Paul!" she called, waving an arm above her head. "Hey Paul!" When he finally looked up May was already slowing the car to a halt next to him, Dawn jumping out of the car to pet his dog. "Maru-tan! It's been a while since I've seen you!" Dawn scratched the black lab puppy behind the ear, Maru barking happily in response.

While Dawn petted Maru, Paul leaned against the side of May's car, staring up at the sky, but not before nodding at May and Misty in acknowledgment. He knew that if he didn't let Dawn spend a little time with Maru every time she saw him, she'd have a fit. Not something a two year old would throw, oh no, it would be a full out yelling-till-her-face-gets-red-I'm-not-giving-up kind of tantrum. So he'd given in, letting her pet Maru all she wanted. He really didn't want her scratching his eyes out.

After a while May, looking at her watch, said, "Come on, Dawn, you can play with Maru later. But right now I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat. That apple just didn't do it for me."

"Aww! Oh come on! Just a little while longer? _Please_?" Dawn begged, wrapping her arms around Maru's neck, the dog whimpering in protest to May. "Look, he even wants me to stay!" She tried the puppy dog eyes on May, just like Maru was doing.

May couldn't deny the cuteness, so she looked away, rubbing her forehead. "All right, fine. But you have to stay with Paul, Misty and I want to eat." Misty nodded for confirmation. "Is that all right with you Paul?" May asked, turning to the purple-haired boy. He just shrugged, so she guessed it didn't matter to him. So she just sighed, hitting the gas, calling out the window, "We'll be back in a couple hours. Behave yourself Dawn!"

"Okay!" Dawn cried, waving an arm above her head as she scooped Maru into the other. Paul just sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day for him, even though he only had to babysit Dawn for a couple hours, or so May said.

* * *

**A/N**: All right! Tell me what you think! I kept brainstorming all night, but I kept getting nothing. But then I came up with this XD The word count came out a lot more than I expected, even longer than the first chapter, which was 1,661 words! Wow! Well, anyway, please review, and sorry it took me longer to put this chapter up xD Again, I had writers block lol So, reviews! Please and thank you! :3

Oh, and one more thing! CHILDREN, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME PLEASE! I don't want a law suit saying that my story encouraged someone to go out and do this to somebody and explain themselves by saying something like this:

Child: But Wolf of the Light (previously i-luv-twilight-girl) did it in her story! I wanted to try it!

Parent: And?

Child: It works! :D

Oh my God, I so don't need that happening to me xD

Return to Top


	5. Puppy's Love

"Ne, Paul, can Maru do any tricks?" Dawn hugged the puppy closely as they walked down the sidewalk back towards his house. Well, it was more like Paul was heading to his house and she was following him. She had his dog, so he couldn't just walk off without Maru, Reggie would kill him for abandoning the puppy. "Paauul? Hellooo?"

Paul looked up, realizing he had stopped walking, seeing Dawn staring at him. He averted his eyes, stepping around her. Dawn stood there, blinking after him, then picked up her feet and followed. "I don't know if he can do any tricks," Paul said after a minute or so of silent walking. "If he can, you'll have to ask Reggie, he's the one who spends all the time with him, I just walk him or else Reggie will chew my ear off. I'm not kidding either," he added when he saw the amusement in her eyes.

Dawn grinned, twirling Maru around as she walked. But the dog's leash got tangled around her as she spun, stumbling around in her shoes as she dropped to the ground, dog in tow. Maru may not have been very big, but he was still a little heavy, making Dawn grunt in an unladylike way when Maru landed on her stomach, his black furry tail wagging in her face. The leash tugged on Paul's hand, causing him to also stumble backwards, but he managed to dig his heel into the sidewalk in time to stop from tumbling over as well, adding to the pile on the ground. When he managed to steady himself, he looked down at the girl with Maru sitting on her chest, his tail wagging vigerously in her face. Paul started to chuckle, then laughed out loud.

Dawn turned red, pushing Maru off of her. It had rained the night before, and the ground was still damp, so Maru's paws had left muddy pawprints on her shirt and jeans. "Aww! Maru got mud all over my clothes! And I just changed too," Dawn whimpered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes. Paul watched, agonized. He hated to see a girl cry, especially ones who were as dramatic as Dawn.

"Come on," he mumbled, disgruntled. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her behind him down the street, twisting Maru's leash around his wrist once more. "I'll get you something to change into, even though Reggie'll probably tease me about it later."

Dawn looked up at him from under her eyelashes as she allowed him to pull her behind him, Maru in tow. She looked down at the black dog that trailed beside her, smiling slightly as she thought, _It's working_.

Everything from the start had been a ruse to get Paul to take her to his house. Dawn, May, and Misty knew that Paul hated when girls cried, Misty and May knowing especially that he hated seeing Dawn upset in any way shape or form. Looking down at their hands, her gaze softened, and she wiggled her hand around until it was enclosed in his, his big rough palm against her small and delicate one. Paul glanced down at her, intrigued by her subtle movements. But he didn't say anything, looking straight ahead even as a blush spread across his face.

"First door on your right," Paul muttered as he pulled off his jacket. "I'll go see if I can find something small enough for you."

They'd made it to his house, but now that they were inside, Dawn was starting to lose her nerve. She looked around the living room as she made her way to the door Paul had pointed out for her to wait in. At the same time, she thought about the text she had gotten from May before she'd entered the house:

_Don't back down now! We saw part A work, now it's up to you to get part B into action! You need to get to his room without his knowing, so work quick after you get your change of clothes from him. Good luck! - May and Misty_

Dawn sighed as she read over the text message one more time before sliding her phone shut and sticking it back in her pocket. She knew that May and Misty were watching from somewhere, but where, she had no clue. But as she opened the door for her waiting room, she looked around in amazement. It was a guest room most likely, decorated in reds and oranges, soft autum colors spread around the room. Dawn looked down at her tennis shoes, sticky and wet. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful rug that was laid across the floorboards, so she pulled them off, setting them upside down next to the door. She looked up, listening for Paul, but heard nothing, so she padded across the wooden floor over to a window on the far side of the room, turning slowly to take in the whole room with a swift glance flickering here and there. Once she made it to the window, she looked out over the trees that sat behind the house. She was so busy staring at the scenery outside that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until Paul was right on top of her.

Literally.

He spun her around and she flopped onto the bed, gasping in surprise. Dawn stared up at him, her eyes wide. He stared down at her, his gaze piercing as he leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "Don't think I'm not on to you."

Dawn flinched slightly at his close proximity and the feel of his breath against her ear. She trembled in fear, thinking the jig was up, but hoping to play it out as long as she could, so she said, "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried saying it as brave as she could, but the tremor in her voice made it hard to sound confident at the moment.

Paul grinned against her ear, moving his hands from where he had them on either side of her head to her wrists, gripping them above her head in one hand, the other supporting most of his weight. "I'm not stupid Troublesome. I'm male, I can tell when a girl wants something." He laughed softly, causing Dawn to squirm beneath him.

"Get … off … me," she whimpered. He was driving her crazy, whispering in her ear, even pressing his upper body against hers to hold her down. He apparently didn't care that she had mud on her clothes, or that they were alone in house, with no supervision whatsoever. She started to give in when he moved his face to her neck, trailing kisses to her collarbone, but she bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise. Paul moved his free hand to her shoulder, moving the fabric of her shirt aside, exposing pale skin under his rough hand. But before he could torture her anymore, there was the sound of the front door opening, followed by a "Hello?" that echoed through the house.

"Damn," Paul muttered. He released Dawn's hands, standing back up, pulling her with him. She kept her head down as he had her follow him back out of the room and into the living room. "Keep quiet and follow me. Can't let Reggie know you're here, he'd never let me live it down."

They snuck through the house, avoiding the front of the house where Reggie had just walked in. Paul looked through doorways as they made their way through a hall, but then he froze when Reggie's voice rang out, "Paul, where are you? I know you're here, I saw the shoes in the hall."

"Up, up the stairs," Paul hissed at Dawn. She obeyed, quickly fleeing up the stairs and down the hall into the first open door she could find. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself, looking around her hiding place. It was a room bare of emotion, the only furniture being a bed, a dresser, and a computer on a desk. The bed had a plain dark comforter, and was nestled in a corner, the dresser a few feet next to it. The computer desk was bare besides the computer and a picture frame. Dawn decided to investigate, creeping over to the computer and picking up the frame, running a finger over the photo.

Two young boys, a man, and a woman. The older of the boys had dark hair, as did the man, and the younger boy and the woman had lighter hair. Dawn scrutinized the picture, catching similarities between the two boys from the picture to the ones she knew now. She knew that the children were young Reggie and Paul, and she figured the man and woman were their parents.

"That's Mom and Dad before they died."

Startled, Dawn's grip on the frame fumbled, making her almost drop it, but she managed to catch it in time. She gave a sigh of relief, setting it back in its place on the desk before turning around to face Paul. "I'm sorry," she said.

He grunted. "You're not the first, probably won't be the last," he murmured. "Been hearing it since I was eight." Dawn gave him a sympathetic look, only earning her a glare. "Don't make me your pity-case."

Dawn shook her head, taking a few tentative steps toward him. She tilted her head to the side as she grew closer, reaching a hand out to touch his face. He started to move away, but then she used both hands to hold him in place. She smiled. "I'd never pity you."

His gaze softened, just a little, as he looked at her. Somehow, there was a sort of pull between them, each of them slowly moving towards the other until their lips finally touched. At first it was sweet and soft, then turned quick and passionate. Dawn forgot all about what she was supposed to be doing, instead focusing on threading her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. He pulled her closer, enough to where she was crushed against his chest. Their breathing became ragged as they became more desperate, but, again, they were interupted when there was a knock on the door, the clicking of the handle as Reggie tried to open it. "Paul?"

"You locked the door?" Dawn hissed, pulling away from him, panting. He shot her a look, his breathing irregular as well, that said, _Well of _course_ I locked the door._ She glared at him, looking around for a place to hide, seeing only the window as an escape. Paul saw where she was looking, and he grimaced, thinking over the possibilities of what could happen if Reggie found Dawn in his room.

"Go out the window, I'll get you your shoes." Dawn looked at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Reggie doesn't see you."

Dawn looked between Paul and the door which held Reggie at bay for the moment. She had to think quickly. Without thinking it over she jogged over to the window and started to clamber out, glad she'd worn jeans today. There was a thick oak tree branch hanging not even a foot away from the window sill. Dawn reached a hand out, grabbing the branch, and with all her might pulled herself up until she was balancing on her stomach. She flipped a leg over the branch, then sat up. The tree branch scraped lightly against the house siding each time she moved. _Krrch krrch_. Dawn grimaced at the sound.

"Hurry up, Troubelsome," Paul hissed urgently.

"Shut up," she hissed back. "I'm trying." She sat up on her knees, inching her way toward the trunk of the tree, the branch swaying slightly under her light weight. Once she'd managed to make it to the middle of the tree, she looked back at Paul as he closed the window behind her, pulling the shades in front of it, so as to hide her from Reggie's view. "Jerk," she murmured.

She was about twenty feet above the ground, not enough to kill her, but more than enough to possibly break an ankle. Dawn started to try and climb down, reaching for the branch beneath her, feeling around with her toes. Once she'd made it down to the second branch, she continued to climb to the ground, carefully, her socks becoming filthy with dirk and bark from the numerous branches she'd climbed down from so far.

Finally, she made it the the last branch above the ground. Dawn was so tired of climbing down from the tree that she slipped up when trying to drop to the ground. Instead of landing on her feet, she landed smack dab on her behind in the damp grass. She bit her lip to keep from yelping, tasting blood. She ran her tongue over the fresh cut on her lip to stall the bleeding, getting to her aching feet. She brushed herself off, looking around the yard. Door about ten feet away. Street the other way. Dawn needed her shoes, so she took the former choice.

As she opened the door, she looked around, listening. She could hear Paul and Reggie talking upstairs in hushed voices. Dawn took this chance to run swiftly through the front door and grab her shoes where she'd left them earlier. She didn't stop as she made her way to the back door. Back outside now, Dawn pulled her shoes back on, wincing at the uncomfortable feel of dirt inside her shoes. But she ignored it, heading over to to the pen in the back of the yard where Maru was kept.

The pen took up about half of the backyard, and Dawn had trouble finding out how to get inside, finally finding the gate, opening it enough to where she could slip in without a sound. Maru was asleep, rolled on his back in the sun, but when Dawn had opened the gate, he immediately flipped over onto his feet. He ran over to her, almost knocking her over when he jumped on her legs, causing her to laugh quietly. "You wanna come with me Maru?" she asked, holding onto his collar as she lead him out of the pen, shutting the gate silently behind them. Then she headed for the back door, Maru in tow.

It was now silent in the house, surprising see how Paul had probably found out that she was missing by now. Dawn crept cautiously to where Maru's leash hung by a hook on the wall. She clipped it on and hurried him out the door, hoping nobody had heard her. "Come on Maru," she whispered. "We're going to visit some friends of mine."

_May and Misty, part B failed, but, I used our back-up plan. I've got Maru with me now, and we're on our way to Misty's. Let's hope this one works._

Dawn slid her phone back into her pocket, peering around the quiet street, watching leaves dancing in the wind, swirling, flying, before looking down at Maru, who happily trotted next to her a she jogged toward Misty's, which, unfortunately, was still five blocks away. She kept glancing over her shoulder, expecting to see Reggie, or worse, _Paul_, running down the sidewalk after her. But no, there was nothing, no shoutings of her name or the puppy's, who she had basically just kidnapped.

At that moment, Maru barked, tail wagging furiously. Dawn turned around to look behind her, and immediately regreted it. Even though he was about a block away, she could see the furious look on his face, anger almost emanting physically from him. Frozen in place, Dawn stared as he got closer and closer. Pretty soon he was only about twenty yards away when her legs finally defrosted, and she got the feeling back in her feet, she turned tail and took off running, dragging poor Maru behind her the entire way. The pup kept turning his head to look behind him at his younger master, but kept running none the less.

"Crap, crap, crap," Dawn muttered to herself, "I am _so_ dead if he catches me."

"Dawn!" he yelled. His yelling her name momentarily stunned her, enough to where she stopped to turn around and look at him. He never said her name, ever. She stood there, staring at him as he closed in on her. Before she snapped out of it though, he was already in front of her, glaring down at her. "Why did you take my dog?"

Dawn shrank away from the venom in his voice. He was really mad at her. She tried to create an explanation that wouldn't sound totally rediculous, but she came up nada. But then something from earlier sparked in her head. She looked him square in the eye, saying, "You may be male, Paul, but you don't know what I want."

Her knees wouldn't stop shaking, hoping he'd take her bluff. He just stood there, brow furrowed as he stared at her, then he grinned slightly, shaking his head. She let out the breath she'd been holding, relieved he'd taken it.

"Hmm, maybe. But, you can't say I didn't try earlier," he said, a gleam in his eyes. Dawn grew warm inside. She knew what he was referring to, and it wasn't like she had any problem with it, it was just so embarrassing to think about now.

Looking away, she said, "I'm guessing you want Maru back, huh?"

Paul stared up at the sky, mulling over it. "Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm if you took him for a while. I'll tell Reggie so he doesn't kill me for losing the dog." He shuddered a little, as if Reggie was more threatening to him in different ways than Dawn thought. She'd always known him to be sweet and kind to her, never harsh to anyone. She figured he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

Dawn smiled, even laughed a little. "Sounds good to me. I think Maru-tan probably wants a little girl attention every now and then, huh Maru?" She looked down at the dog, who wagged his tail back and forth at the prospect of even more attention. "See?"

Paul nodded. "Just don't let him run off."

Dawn rolled her eyes, as if to say Yeah right, but before she could say anything, Paul leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then he turned on his heel and walked back the way he came, a quiet "Take care Dawn" tossed over his shoulder.

Dawn stood there, face flaming as she stared at his retreating form. She was snapped out of her reverie by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling out of her pocket, she slid it open, clicking open the text from May.

_Where are you? We figured you'd be here by now. Misty's siters are driving me insane, so please hurry._

Dawn sighed as she hit reply.

_I'm on my way still. I kind of … ran into something on the way._

She decided not to mention Paul, hitting Send. She sighed as she continued walking, not even making it to the corner before her phone went off again. When she saw the message, she groaned. Their conversation went like this:

M: _What happened?_

D: _I told you, nothing. I've got Maru and I'm on my way now._

M: _Tell me. I won't leave you alone until you tell me._

D: _I said no. I'll tell you later, but until then, you can deal._

M: _*pout* Fine. You had better tell me. Now hurry before Daisy decides to style my hair again._

Dawn grinned at the prospect of seeing May girly for once. She'd always wanted to do a makeover on May, but the older girl had refused profusely time after time. She put her phone away, looking back down at Maru. "Ready for a little run Maru-tan?" The dog barked at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on!"

They took off down the sidewalk, Dawn's shoes flapped against the ground as she sprinted, Maru at her side, on their way to Misty's, hopefully with a way to make May leave her alone.

_Doubt it, _Dawn thought.


	6. Splish, Splash, Balloon Smash!

**A/N**: Whoo, chapter six, finally! I can't believe I've made it this far xD But anyway, there's probably gonna be more romance later on, but there might also be only one or two chapters left, I'm still undecided.

Again anyway, I should probably put the disclaimer, I've forgotten to do it for my earlier chapters xD

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story, except for the plot line, and Maru-tan the puppy ^^

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, that Paul chased after you because he'd found out that you had taken Maru before you could get far away?" May asked. She was sitting on Misty's bed with Misty and Dawn sitting on the floor, Dawn braiding Misty's shoulder-length ginger hair. They had holed themselves up in eldest girl's room after Lily and Violet had tried to convince them to let the sisters give them make-overs, but they had refused politely and raced to Misty's room, locking the door behind them. Thank goodness Daisy was out of town, or they never would have gotten away.

Dawn nodded. "Pretty much." She could feel her face heating up, so she looked around at Misty, saying, "Want me to do anymore?"

Misty fingered the double braid that Dawn had done, smiling as she felt the perfect and smooth edges Dawn had created with her delicate hands. "No, this is cool. I love how you made two braids instead of just one, gives it originality I guess." Dawn laughed and Misty stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. On the bed, May flopped onto her back, propping her feet on the wall, her head hanging over the edge to where she was looking at them upside down. "Is that all that really happened, Dawn?" May queried.

Dawn blushed again, and instead of answering May's question, she avoided it entirely by saying, "So, who wants to play Sonic the Hedgehog? I haven't gotten to finish the game yet."

May frowned at Dawn's subtle attempt to steer clear of her questioning, but she let it drop, instead helping Misty get her Wii out of the closet and hook it up to the TV. They found the remote and the nunchuk on a shelf above Misty's bed. Dawn had to crouch on all fours on the floor while May stepped up precariously on her back to reach the shelf.

Once they'd gotten the devices, they put in the video game and waited for the console to warm up. At the menu they chose the square for the game they'd put in: _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games_. They each had their own talents in the sports, Dawn's being ice-skating, May's skiing, and Misty's ice hockey.

Once they started the game, it was on.

* * *

"Dammit! That is the last time I put you as goalie, Knuckles!" May screamed at the TV while Misty and Dawn howled with laughter on the floor. "God! And Amy, you need a better shot, UGH!" She pulled the remote wrist band off and tossed it onto the bed, fuming. She flopped to the floor and kicked her feet in the air.

Dawn laughed, "I don't think Drew would like to know his future girlfriend raves after losing to a video game."

May shot her a look. "Oh yeah? You're one to talk after Rouge didn't jumped when you wanted to, and you just about threw the remote out the window!"

Dawn flushed at the accusation. "I did not!" She looked at Misty out of the corner of her eye. "Why is she the one who always doesn't freak out?" she blamed, pointing a finger at their red-headed friend. "You'd think that since she has red hair she'd freak out more!"

Misty smacked her forehead and sighed while the two hollered at each other. "Guys, please. It's only a game. Can we all just chill please?" she almost pleaded. The two turned on her and she squeaked. They exchanged a glance, then both smirked. Without warning, they pounced on her, sending all three of them flying onto the bed. "Ow!" The remote May had thrown onto the bed dug into her back painfully.

"Whoops, sorry," May giggled. Dawn went into hysterics. Misty just rolled her eyes, smiling.

There was a knock at the door, and all at once the laughter was silence as they all listened. "May?" Lily's voice came through the door. "You're parents called and said they wanted you to come home for a minute, they need to talk to you." The three looked at each other.

"Okay," May called to Misty's elder sister. "We'll be out in a few minutes." There was a sound of acknowledgment, then a few giggles as Lily ran off back downstairs, most likely to gossip some more with Violet. "Well that was weird. Let's go get Maru before he gets any more lonely outside by himself." Misty's sisters wouldn't let them bring Maru in, and Dawn nearly wailed her head off, but they didn't bat an eyelash at her tantrum.

Dawn rolled off of May, but she rolled too far, causing her to fall off the bed. "Ow!" she cried. Dawn rubbed her rear where she'd landed on Misty's hardwood floor. "Misty, sometimes I hate your floor!" This just caused May and Misty to laugh harder than before. She grumbled under her breath. "Oh, come on, May. Let's see if we're getting in trouble for this morning or not."

As they made their way out of the house, the three could swear that Lily and Violet were giggling as they walked to the door. But whenever they looked behind them, the giggling subsided, but resumed when they started walking again. May decided to just forget about it, murmuring a "Let's go" to her friends. But once they opened the door and heard someone yell "Surprise!" they began screaming and running for shelter. It was Drew, Paul, and Ash, all armed with water balloons, just like the girls had used earlier, except this time it was them getting wet.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Dawn shrieked at she streaked for the kitchen. May was screaming bloody murder as she started chasing Drew through the yard, and Misty just caught the balloons Ash tossed at her. She gave some to Dawn, who had hidden under the kitchen table, and they, along with Ash, started pelting Paul and Drew, both who yelled "Traitor!" But they were laughing the entire time.

"Drew, you're going to die!" May squealed as she tackled Drew to the ground, causing him to drop the rest of his balloons, all of which the other four preceded to pick up and throw at each other again. "I'm soaking wet you jerk!"

Drew studied her now-soaked ensemble, his eyes resting on her chest. "Why yes," he said with a smirk. "I can see that."

May's face burned with embarrassment as she picked up a discarded balloon, popping it above Drew's face. He sputtered as the water from the balloon covered his face, blinding him for a moment. "Take that, pervert!" she snickered. She scrambled immediately to her feet and ran off to help her friends. "Hope that cleared that dirty mind of yours, Drew!" she called over her shoulder, laughing.

Drew sat up, smiling as he watched May and her friends squeal as they were taken under fire by more balloons Paul had pulled from Drew's car. They had prepared a lot, making sure that they didn't run out early. Barking could be heard as Maru ran out front, jumping into the air to try and bite the water balloons thrown from person to person.

A water balloon exploded in Misty's face, sending her into a fit of giggles as she threw a balloon at Ash, juggling about five more in the crook of her arm. Her shirt was soaked through, but so was everyone else's, meaning it meant no difference who got hit with balloons now, all that mattered was that the balloon actually hit somebody, anybody. "Take this, Ash!" she cried as she threw a balloon over her shoulder at her said target while she attempted to run off. But, even with Misty's stable balance, the ground was slippery with water, and her foot slipped on the slick grass.

"Misty!" Ash raced over to help. But when he leaned over to pull her up, she grinned mishievously at him, and dragged him to the ground beside her. "Gah! Misty!"

She laughed, leaning over him and saying, "Sorry, Ash. I couldn't resist, you are so easy to fool."

He blinked up at her for a moment, then gritted his teeth as he said, "Oh yeah? Well, how's this?" He pushed up to his elbows, surprising Misty when he covered her mouth with his.

Misty's face blazed when he pulled away, looking like she was about to fall over. She blinked a couple times, and when she finally saw Ash's triumphant grin, her anger flaired. "Ash Ketchum, you are going to regret that," she seethed.

He broke out into a cold sweat at her threat, scrambling out from beneath her. While he tried to get away, Misty grabbed his pant leg, making him fall to the grass again. Her anger evaporated, she laughed when he lifted his face, grass stuck to his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Dawn was running through the grass barefoot as Paul chased her with even more water balloons. She squealed as she made a beeline for the fence that surrounded the yard, but it was tough going climbing it since she didn't have any shoes on.

"Oh no you don't!"

Paul grabbed the hem of her shirt, stopping her at the top of the wire fence. He pulled and Dawn came tumbling down on top of him, shrieking the entire way. Water balloons flew onto the grass, popping on the short, dry blades. They rolled across the ground a few feet, ending with her on top of him.

She looked down at him, laughing. "I think we should do that more often, that was pretty fun."

Paul smirked. "Maybe. So long as I get to see you like this again." His eyes moved up and down her body, causing Dawn's face to blaze with embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up!" She pushed away from him, but he caught her arm, pulling her close again. She blushed furiously. "You are so mean sometimes."

He chuckled. Burying his face and hands in her hair, he said, "Mm, maybe. All depends on how you look at it."

With all the blood in her face, Dawn was getting dizzy. She couldn't resist when he touched her. She touched his face, pulling lightly on his cheek. "Brazen boy," she laughed lightly.

He smiled against her hair, moving to where he was face to face with her, his forehead pressed against hers. Dawn smiled and closed her eyes, releshing their closeness, and when Paul leaned in close for a kiss, she moved with him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him closer. When they seperated for air, he held her in his arms as they lay on the grass, oblivious to the water balloons being aimed at them until they exploded on their faces.

They sat up sputtering, Dawn shrieking as she took off after May, one of the culprits, while Paul stood up and wrung his hair out. He didn't really care, he'd gotten his moment with her, he just wish it had been longer, much longer. (If you know what I mean *wink wink* Just kidding lol xD)

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my God, Paul was so OOC in this chapter xD I guess his original personality wouldn't really fit for this chapter, but hey, I tried keeping him in character as much as I could, but it's hard! The boy is normally like stone, it's hard to make him not soft like a cloud! xD

And yes, I know, horrible spot to stop, (Heh, "stop", "spot". Almost the same word but with two letters switched xD God, I need more sleep lol) but I got to figure out what I want to put next. Until then, I'm gonna have to wrack my brain while studying for my daily Spanish quizzes and Human Anatomy class x_x Being a junior in high school is exhausting sometimes.

Til then, though, _adieu_! (^^)/


	7. Epilogue

"May! May, come on! You're going to make us late!"

May rolled her eyes at Dawn's yelling. If anything, it was Dawn that always made them late. She had taken a little extra time for herself in the bathroom to finish prepping, but apparently to Dawn, a few more minutes was like an hour. "I'll be out in a minute," May called through the door.

"Well, you may want to hurry, 'cause I won't be waiting for very much longer."

Dropping what was in her hand, May pulled the bathroom door open, staring at Drew. He was sitting on her bed, leaning back on his hands, a lazy grin on his face. May glared at him, saying, "You were supposed to wait downstairs."

He shrugged, falling back on the bed. "I'm not really one for the waiting, if you hadn't noticed."

May rolled her eyes, returning to what she had been doing: attempting to pull her long brown locks into a single French braid down the back of her head. But her hair kept slipping from her fingers, causing her to mess up multiple times. _Ohh, I wish Dawn were here_, she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling her close to a strong, warm body. May's face flushed at the feel of Drew's body against her, even after these past few months, ones that seemed to have flown by. He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "Drew, cut it out. I'm not finished with my hair yet."

He pulled back to look at the mess that was supposed to be her hair. He chuckled, "I think you are, May. Now, untangle it and it'll look so much better."

May swatted at his head in mock annoyance. "Shut up. I'm trying to French braid it, but Dawn's the one who always did it for me."

Drew ran a hand through May's hair, pulling it out of the crooked plait. It came out wavy in his hand, and he brought it to his lips, smiling at May. She blushed furiously, looking away in embarrassment. Drew laughed, touching her face, making her look at him. "Then maybe you should get Dawn up here to help you. You apparently can't do this on your own."

"Hmph!" May looked away. She tried to pull Drew's arm off of her, but he just held on tighter. Pulling her close, he tugged on her hair, saying, "I like it better this way."

She looked down for a moment. Put her head on his chest, snuggling close to him. "Don't wanna," she mumbled. He made her feel like a child sometimes, even though he wasn't that much older than her.

He laughed. "May, I'm not going to force you to have Dawn style your hair."

May scowled. "No, I meant that I don't wanna go tonight."

She just knew that he was grinning down at her. "Is that a proposition I hear?"

She stepped on his foot. "God, not that way."

He laughed. "You know you wanna."

Pushing him away, she stepped out of the bathroom. "You are so weird, Drew."

"Oh come on, May," he said, following her into her bedroom. "Let's just skip the movie and stay home tonight."

May stopped walking, spun around to face him. She looked at him, really looked at him. He'd trimmed his bangs to where they didn't hang in his eyes anymore, and had grown a couple more inches, enough to where it felt like he towered over May. Finally, she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Drew smiled, stepping forward, but she stopped him before he got too close. Grinning, she said, "But you'll have to catch me first," and took off, giggling into the hallway. He chuckled, taking off after her.

* * *

Downstairs, Dawn could hear Drew and May's little game of tag, and she grinned at the sound of May's giggling. She'd figured that sending Drew upstairs would be a good idea. Apparently, she was right.

"I'm guessing they're going to be preoccupied for a while?"

Dawn looked at Paul, who was laying on the couch, his feet propped on the arm. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I don't think Drew would let May go out anyway, they never really get any time alone. Well, not since …" She blushed.

This intrigued Paul. He sat up, looking at her. "Since what?" he quiried. But she turned away, facing her back to him. "Come on, Dawn, tell me." He'd been calling her name for a while now, except when she got on his nerves, then he called her Troublesome.

"No."

He sighed. He'd have to do this the hard way. Standing up, he took slow steps over toward where she stood near the door. She ignored him, even when he was right behind her, could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He ran a hand over her shoulder, grinning when she started shivering, looking down. "I apparently still have that effect on you."

She spun around, glaring at him. "Do not."

He reached forward a hand and touched her face. Leaning closer he said, "Do you want me to prove it?" Getting even closer, with both his body and mouth, he grinned. "Well?"

She didn't answer, just silenced him by grabbing his shirt front and pulling him to her. She was getting braver with her actions that involved Paul. And he liked it. He didn't mind when she was timid, but he liked this Dawn. She wasn't as afraid to do stuff anymore. Well, there were some things.

When she released him for air, she turned away, heading for May's kitchen. But Paul caught her by the arm, pulling her back into his embrace. She put up a fight as a front, but soon melted against him, pressing her face to his chest. "I'm guessing you don't want to go to the movie either?" she murmured contentedly.

"Mm, not really." He buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

"Then maybe we should just stay here. Drew and May are."

Paul chuckled. "Dawn, what are you getting at?"

She smiled sweetly up at him. "You'll see."

* * *

"Hey, where is everybody?"

Misty looked around the movie theater, searching for their friends. "I don't know. But I think they skipped."

Ash shrugged. "Ah, oh well then. Let's go watch it anyway."

"Well … Okay, I guess. But if you pick something scary, I'll beat you later!"

He laughed. "As if. I don't like scary movies anyway."

Pulling her into the theater, they found a pair of seats just as the credits started to roll. But he hadn't seen the sign that was showing the name of the movie. But they soon found out when the movie started. Screaming filled the theater as a girl on screen was hacked to pieces by a machete-wielding maniac. Misty and Ash sat frozen in their seats, too frightened to get up and leave.

"A-Ash?" Misty stammered.

"Y-yeah Misty?" he whispered back.

"You're d-dead after this. Understand?"

He nodded his head, too scared to answer when a girl walked in on the carnage that was taking place, screaming her head off. Misty covered her eyes, burying her face in Ash's neck, while he pressed his face into her hair.

* * *

"Oh, come on, May. You need to go faster!"

"Shut up, Drew! I'll go as fast as I want."

"Yeah, well. That's not fast enough," Drew mumbled.

May hit him upside the head to make him shut up. She really was going as fast as she could.

"May, maybe you should listen to him. I mean, you're way farther behind than the rest of us."

May's face burned with frustration, and she stood up, throwing the Xbox controller to the floor. "Yeah, well, see if I let you stay over and play video games with me again," she muttered.

They all laughed at her anger. She never could play Halo. Especially Live. Drew paused the game and got up and followed her. Paul and Dawn could hear them talking, well shouting really, on the stairs. Then it just stopped suddenly. The two downstairs laughed quietly as they figured what had happened.

"… Can't believe you would do that with them downstairs," they could hear May saying quietly.

"Why not? They don't care," Drew replied. "I'm pretty sure they do it too."

Dawn almost fell over from trying to keep her laughter in. Paul pulled her toward him, holding his laughter himself. But it was when they heard noise, something that seemed out of place in the house, did they stop their inside laughing. Both their faces heated, becoming red as they just sat there. Dawn covered her ears and buried her face in Paul's shirt once more. He just sat there, feeling embarrassed and wishing he was somewhere else.

"You don't think they're … um, doing you-know-what … do you?" Dawn murmured into Paul's chest.

Paul closed his eyes as he tried to think of something else besides what might be going on upstairs. "I hope not. If they are, I'll beat Drew for doing it on the stairs."

Dawn covered her ears once more, but only silence came from the stairs. Then soft giggling. Then full blown laughter. Dawn looked up at Paul, confused. But then they heard one of them rolling down the stairs, so they raced over and saw that Drew had been laughing so hard that he had fallen down the stairs in his hysterics.

Rage building inside her, Dawn glared up at where May stood, clutching her stomach, coughing and laughing at the same time, saying, "I can't breath! I can't … I can't," then cackling all over again. From the look on Dawn's face, Paul knew that someone probably wasn't going to live through the night. He figured it was May.

"May! I can't … I can't believe you … Augh!" Dawn was at a loss for words, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"And I can't believe that you bought that!" May snickered, almost falling down the stairs like Drew. "God, Dawn. Do you really think Drew and I would do that on the stairs?"

Dawn's face burned again. With a cry of rage, she bounded up the steps two at a time, attempting to reach May when she tried to escape. May raced through the hall, barely making it to her bedroom, slamming the door and locking behind her before Dawn started pounding on it with her fists, yelling, "May! Open this damn door, now!"

Downstairs, Paul shook his head while Drew laughed like an idiot on the floor. Sighing, Paul said, "I should probably go get her before she kills May."

"Nah. May can hold her own against your little Troublesome." Drew grinned lazily, propping his feet on the stairs.

Paul shot him a glare. "Don't call her Troublesome," he said, starting to climb the stairs.

Looking confused, Drew said, "But you do it all the time."

Paul kicked Drew's legs out of the way. "Yeah, but she's my girlfriend."

"But you were calling her that beforehand!" Drew called up the stairs as Paul took the steps two at a time.

"Does it matter now?" Paul called back down.

"Hmm. Maybe not," Drew mused aloud. There was a bang upstairs, then some screaming. They were most likely May's since Dawn gave a cry of rage as she probably broke down the door. That, or May had thought it was safe and had opened. Drew chuckled under his breath, saying, "I should probably go break it up. I don't think Paul can handle two teenage girls when they break out into a fight." So he got off the floor and followed Paul up the stairs. But only to be knocked back into a wall as Paul came crashing with him. "Okay. I'm not getting into this," he muttered, pretty much seeing stars as he stumbled back down the stairs.


End file.
